In recent years, optimal designing has been carried out on a material, and it has become important to check the displacement applied to the material or the strain distribution. Methods used to check the displacement and the strain distribution of the material include a method for preparing distribution data by using a large number of displacement meters or strain gauges for a single-point measurement method, and a digital image correlation method for pattern matching by checking the correlation between the images before and after deformation.